Mars
Mariah, or simply Mars, is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in the fourth episode of Woman Crush Wednesday. Since her full first name clashes with Mariya's, she was given the nickname Mars to avoid confusion. She made her first gaming appearance in Give Up 2. About Mars has a strong yet shy personality. She is one of the more vocal of the group and has the most explicit commentary of the girls. She commonly wears hats, which she usually wears backwards. In videos, she often talks about other things not related to the game. She doesn't do well in horror games, usually jumping at the jumpscares and sweating a lot in the aftermath, to the point a fans sent her a towel specifically for her sweat. She also rambles, speaks in gibberish, and swears a lot when she gets scared. She rages easily in rage games, swearing every time she fails. She sometimes sings or ramble during the outtros of videos. Despite the singing however, she mentioned in a livestream that she will refuse to do karaoke videos. Interaction with others Mars gets along well with the other girls, commonly being seen with either Andrea or Mackenzie, the latter revealing that they have been friends for years and had introduced her to the channel. She also revealed on Twitter that Andrea is her cousin. She was paired with Molly in co-ops and had developed a good friendship with her. In their co-op Q&A, they brainstormed ideas for their duo name and settled for Mollars. While she currently doesn't have a direct pair, she is usually paired with either Mackenzie or Stephanie. Video appearances Public videos *WCW: 4 (#299) *Give Up 2 (#307) *React: 6-25, 27, 28, 31-34 (#313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #583, #584, #613, #629, #635, #654) *The Tender Cut (#318) *Dead Bits (#324) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *The Static Speaks My Name (#344) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 4 (#355) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Molly) (#362) *Happy Wheels: 11, 12 (#373, #602) *Huniepop: 1-10 (solo) (#386, #399, #453, #460, #473, #497, #500, #502, #508, #551) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Challenges: 9 (#410) *AFK: 14-22, 25-29, 31, 33-41 (#412, #427, #429, #440, #441, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599) *Minecraft: Story Mode: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 (solo) (#421, #426, #428) *Night Blights: 1, 2 (#423, #601) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Creepypasta: 5 (w/Sydney) (#447) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Ode to Molly (w/Molly) (#458) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 1 (#586, #608) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Evie: 3 (#615) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Wick: 1, 2 (#625, #627) *Agar.io (#640) *Abe VR (#655) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Not only does Mars share the same first name as Mariya, they also share the same middle name "Lynne". *Mars is the only member to have made their debut in a Woman Crush Wednesday episode. *Of the core girls, Mars is one of two that has been absent in a React video, Mackenzie being the other. *Mars is one of the few members who are known to have children, the others being Ceccelia and Molly. **Mars's son made an appearance in GirlsPlay Morning Routine. *So far, Mars has taken the longest to get to 50 and 100 public video appearances, discounting livestream and montage videos. **It took 161 videos for Mars to reach 50 video appearances. **It took 280 videos (from debut) for Mars to reach 100 video appearances. *Mars is one of the few girls to have played Outlast, but not Outlast: Whistleblower. Additionally, she is one of the few girls to not have completed Outlast. *Mars is the second member to be indirectly related to another member, being Andrea's cousin. **Coincidentally, the other girl that has an indirect relative on the channel is also indirectly related to Andrea. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mars